ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
}} Earth is one of the four main elements of Ninjago taught by Master Wu. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes, the Earth Dragon, and the Elemental Earth Dragon, and is generally associated with the color black or brown. When the Ninja were training Lloyd in Dareth's dojo, they discovered that Lloyd is capable of using all the elemental powers, including Earth, without the use of a Golden Weapon when Lloyd caused a fissure inside the dojo while chopping boards in half. Notable uses Spellbound During a battle between the Elemental Alliance and the Anacondrai, the Master of Earth was manipulated by Chen to turn against his own and create a large rift in the earth that disoriented the members of the alliance. Users' Abilities *'Geokinesis/Terrakinesis' - The user is able to manipulate and generate rocks, dust, and earth. They can also control massive amounts of earth (example: a mountain). The user can change and manipulate any type of terrain (for example: a mountain or a valley). **'Psammokinesis' - Some users of this element can create, shape and manipulate dirt, commonly to trap enemies (As displayed by the Earth Elemental Blade). **'Petrification' - The users can immobilize enemies by covering them in a layer of earth, as shown by a Stone Warrior petrified by Lloyd. **'Tectokinesis' - Gives the user (possibly only a very powerful one), the ability to move tectonic plates and generate fractures and chasm (As displayed by Garmadon's Mega Weapon). ***'Earthquake Generation' - It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures. Also, the user can create shaking tremors along surfaces (walls, ceilings, etc.) to create dust and dust particles to discover a hidden enemy. *'Superhuman Strength' - Some users of Earth have demonstrated the ability to possess superhuman strength. Via the user's True Potential *'Earth Mimicry' - The user can temporarily transform their body completely into earth. Via the user's RX powers *'Earth Punch' - The user can transform their arms into magma/molten rockhttps://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/848143526974169089 and punch through anything, excluding Vengestone and corrupted Ice. Symbol The symbol of Earth appears to be a gorilla, as seen on a few of Cole's gis. This likely represents Cole's strength. Notable Users *First Elemental Master of Earth **Over a hundred generations ***Cole's Grandfather ****Cole's Mother *****Cole Amber *Skylor Staff of Elements *Master Chen (formerly) *Kai (formerly) Creation *First Spinjitzu Master **Wu Destruction *First Spinjitzu Master **Garmadon Energy *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon Golden Power *First Spinjitzu Master **Lloyd Garmadon (formerly) Creatures *Earth Dragon/Ultra Dragon *Elemental Earth Dragon *Slab *Firstbourne Objects *Clouse's Earth Mech *Cole's Earth Mech *Earth Driller Notes *Despite the element being named as such, it has been pointed out in the show by the characters that they do not know what "Earth" is, which implies that the planet on which Ninjago takes place is not called this. Gallery Falceoro.jpg|The Scythe of Quakes DownloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Earth Symbol Earthdragonninja1.png|Rocky, the Earth Dragon ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Cole using the Golden Scythe in his Season 2 intro NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential StoneEarth.png|A Stone Warrior petrified by Lloyd Cole Elemental.jpg|The Earth Elemental Blade EarthTheme.png EarthMaster.png|The previous Elemental Master of Earth EarthDisaster.png EarthEDragon.png|The Elemental Dragon of Earth RoninEarth.png|A boulder of Earth in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin wu cru elements.jpg The Six elemental symbols.png|The earth symbol along with the elemental symbols of Energy, Fire, Water, Ice, and Lightning EarthSpinjitzuApp.png Earth Symbol.png|Earth Symbol MoS19Beams.png DoDColeRX.png|Cole's Earth Punch Cgi scythe of quakes.png|Scythe of Quakes MoS65Earth Hands.jpeg MoS65Earth Punch.jpeg MoS65Earth Punch2.jpeg MoS67Cole.jpeg MoS65Earth Hands.png MoS65Earth Powers.png Cole Shield.png MoS76Earth Powers.jpeg MoS82 Cole Power.png SoGColeScar.png MoSEp83EarthPunch.png MoS77Ninja.png MoS95 Elements.jpg FAB415CE-6C3B-4300-92DF-F8D5D47C7B0F.png Forbidden Spinjitzu Earth.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole References de:Erde pl:Ziemia __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Airjitzu Category:Golden Power Category:Creation Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Main Elements Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sudo-Element Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Elements Category:Cole's Abilities Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Hunted Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:LEGO Universe Category:LEGO Dimensions